E l E g A n C e
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: what is the feeling of being loved by a gorgeous super rookie? and what if Rukawa fall for Haruko? to find out just read and review my fic!!!! a story that's full of love and romance promise! ^-^


Elegance

"Does my hair look okay?" Ayako asked nervously as she checked to see that every hair was in place.

"It looks fine, Ayako," replied a slightly annoyed Haruko. Ayako had been asking all evening if she looked fine, and Haruko was getting a little annoyed by now. Ayako's questions seemed to be directed at her.

Ayako straightened her skin-tight black dress one more time before leaving the ladies' dressing room with her friends.

The party was about to start and the guys weren't even here yet. Just as Haruko was about to call Kaede, he walked in the door, followed by the rest of the guys, all dressed suits and ties.

The girls walked over to their guy, and found seat next to them.

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone on the center stage, where a young diplomat now stood. All eyes turned to the speaker.

"Everyone should know why we are all here this fine, beautiful evening," he began, "To celebrate the beginning of our ever lasting friendship…" he droned on.

Most people weren't paying attention anymore, and Haruko and Rukawa didn't even hear a word, although they were still in the same room…. ^_~

"… and without further ado I say, 'Let the party begin!'" he finally finished, and then, he left the stage.

"It's about time," remarked Ryota.

"Even I was starting to get bored!" commented Mitsui.

"Haruko. Haruko! Wake up!!" said Kaede, shaking the sleeping form of Haruko on his lap.

"Yes, Peace at last, oh! What!? I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Haruko. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," replied Kaede. "On me," he added.

Harukoko blushed.

Mitsui, Akagi , Chihiro, , Aiko, and Kogure were already on the floor dancing. Kogure looked like he would rather have his arms and legs amputated than be dancing with Aiko (or any other woman, for that matter). Ryota  and Ayako got up to join in.

Kaede looked around nervously, then his eye caught Haruko's.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun, can we?" she said, starting to drag an unwilling Kaede into the crown of dancing people.

"Uhh, maybe we should wait…," replied Kaede, glancing around as if he were expecting someone to arrive.

"Oh, come on. Let's…"

"Look, I don't want to dance, okay!!!"

Keade looked Haruko in her beautiful, brown eyes, and noticed tears collecting in them.

"I knew it! You don't want to dance with me!" Haruko said.

"Haruko! That's not it!! Please! Haruko!!" Kaede called, but Haruko had already run off, leaving a scattered trail of tears across the dance floor.

"I thought we were, we were supposed to be…" she thought to herself as she ran through the hotel's corridors, to her room, almost knocking several couples down in the process.

"But then he goes and, we were, why?!!!" she asked to no one as she reached her room, went in, and slammed the door behind her.

She stayed in her room for a few minutes sobbing, and thinking before she thought, "If he really does, then he'll come back." She got up from her bed, and walked to the door, and leaned against the frame, one hand on either side of the door frame, right foot on the frame, looking the opposite way which she came to her room from the dance.

"Great. Now I feel really bad. Oh, Haruko, no matter what happens,…" Kaede thoughts were cut short by the sight of his Haruko, leaning against the doorframe of her room, looking the other direction.

"Harukoko?" Kaede started.

Haruko turned her head to look at him.

"After all we've been though together, Kaede…" she said.

"Haruko."

Haruko walked into her room, and closed the door behind her, this time not slamming it.

"Oh, come on Haruko!"

"What?"

"I, I, oh god,"

over to the door, opened it a little, and then walked out to the quiet balcony.

"Haruko?"

"Come in, Kaede,"

Kaede  walked into Haruko's room, and closed and locked the door behind him.

"It isn't what you think it is," he began, reaching the balcony where Haruko stood.

"Well, the truth is, I, I, I can't dance," said Keade, blushing slightly.

"You could have told me, Kaede," said Haruko, turning to Kaede, "You there's nothing you can't tell me."

Kaede smiled warmly. Haruko moved closer to Kaede, until they were right next to each other.

Haruko didn't know how it happened, but she knew it felt all right. She felt Kaede's warm hands on her breast and under top, near her left hip. Then she heard Kaede's voice whisper softly in her ear,

"You know I want nothing more than to be with you; because I love you," Kaede whispered softly in Haruko's ear.

Haruko put her arms around Kaede's neck and pulled him closer. Then she whispered softly in Kaede's ear, "And, no matter what, I'll always love you."

Kaede's arms were now around Haruko, holding her in a close embrace.

Their eyes met. They could each see in the other's eyes how much they cared. Kaede and Haruko had the same look in their eyes. Then, as if they had told each other they wanted to, their mouths connected. The rest of the world simply melted any. Nothing but being together mattered anymore, they thought, as their tongues danced with each other.

The moon seemed even brighter than it had been, and the stars seemed to dance more than ever.

When at last they slowly pulled away from each other, not wanting their moment together to end, they gazed into each other eyes. After what seemed like forever, yet mere seconds, Kaede broke the silence.

"Let's go join that party," said Kaede smiling, as he offered Haruko his arm.

Haruko sweetly took it, and they headed to the party together.

When they got on the dance floor, Kaede didn't know how, but he felt like he knew every waltz, and elegant dance in the universe.

Haruko was a bit surprised when Kaede took her in his arms, but didn't refuse.

The orchestra started playing the most beautiful waltz anyone had ever heard, and in the middle of the floor, everyone could find Kaede and Haruko, dancing together, if possible, even more elegantly than the waltz itself.

THE END

Its my first time to write a ficci like that and I know I cant really be a pg13 writer but anyways I really need your review!. Well I tried to write a story like this to challenge myself if I can write a story like this. But I guessed I did a great job!!! Any violent reaction tell it to your review I am welcoming all those reaction to improve the way I write


End file.
